De Repente dá certo
by Sweet sz
Summary: Elas odeiam eles. Odeiam tanto... tanto... que são capazes de amá-los mesmo assim. 5 homens. 5 mulheres. E o mesmo sentimento. Quem sabe dá certo?
1. Uma simples Pergunta

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Só o Shika-kun *----*

**obs:** Na FIC, está colocado que apenas Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke são os principais. E são sim. Mas eles vem acompanhados de : Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku No Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Mitshashi Tenten, Sabaku No Temari, Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

**Nota:** Olá pessoal ! Tudo bom com vocês ? Espero que sim :3. Estou aqui, para postar uma fic ( óbvio ) sem fins lucrativos, mas com grande carinho. Espero que gostem! E peguem leve comigo, senão digo a Shikamaru-kun. há ! bgs e espero que curtam a FIC :)

* * *

**De repende dá certo.**

**Como é a relação de vocês com ****eles**** ?**

- Tá brincando? Ele é o maior insensível do mundo! Só sabe falar

caixão de areia !! Aff . - Dizia a loira dos olhos brilhantes.

- E-ele... é-é apenas um so-onho... - A Hyuuga dos olhos perolados

dizia com os olhos fixados ao chão.

- Por um eu amo, e por outro sou amada... oque eu faço? - A rosada

do cheiro de cerejeira perguntava.

- Ai, ele as vezes realmente me irrita, ou melhor, ele _sempre_ irrita,

preguiçoso ! - Dizia com os olhos em chama, a

Sra. Problemática.

- Ele nunca reparou em mim, eu só sou pra ele uma...

companheira de missões... - Com seus olhos castanhos

tristes, a melhor miradora de Konoha dizia, com um olhar

de esperança morta.

* * *

**N/A: **Pronto , o primeiro já fiz. Tá meio com cara de 'Ahn' ? Mas peço paciência, logo vocês entenderam . Ela tá pequena mesmo, mas é que o primeiro capitulo eu queria deixar assim, vou desenrolar isso nos próximos capitulos :B

- Deixem Reviews pra mim ? Siim ? Só vai gastar um pouquinho do seu tempo. E me dexará motivada a postaar ! :DD Please? Onegaai?

bgs.


	2. Nós odiamos eles !

**Nota:** Eis aqui o segundo capitulo , espero que gostem, pois começa aqui a história ^^

* * *

Era mais ou menos umas 14:00 da tarde quando alguém bate na porta do apartamento onde Gaara está hospedado em Konoha,ja que ele saiu de Suna,por um tempo. Ele abre e vê a sua frente a Yamanaka, com a sua roupa habitual, e com um ar simpático.

- Você? - Disse o Kazekage.

- Como assim _você_ ? Claro que sou eu. Lembra que hoje é o dia da gente assisti um filme ?

- Lembro. - disse Gaara. Com ar desanimado. - E que filme que você trouxe?

- Ah, como essa é a minha vez de escolher o filme – disse Ino, ignorando o desanimo do Kazekage. - Eu escolhi este, olha aqui. - entregando a capa do filme a Gaara.

- Titanic? - disse Gaara, mais desanimado ainda.

- Sim, Titanic sim, é tão linda a história dos dois...

- Mas você então já assistiu, não é mesmo?

- Sim, mas... não com você.

- E qual é a graça de assisti um filme repitido?

- Mas você lembra que na semana passada a gente assistiu _O grito_ pela 2ª vez?

- Mas aquele vale a pena, fala sério. E você não pode falar nada, porque na semana retrasada, você trouxe aquele... _A walk to remember_ – Gaara. - _Um amor para se recordar._. E outra, eu não vou aguentar ver esse filme, quase dormi no ultimo filme que você escolheu, esse então...

- Como você é insensível Gaara, é tão lindo um casal romântico... eu pensei que você gostasse...

- Eu não suporte esse tipo de filme. É cheio de Nhá-Nhá, Nhé-Nhé... cheio de frescura.

- Quer saber? - Disse Ino, com um olhar desafiador. - Eu vou me embora,assisti esse filme com alguém sensível, romântico, ou sei lá. Alguém que me entenda. Porque eu não quero atrapalhar o seu precioso tempo, _Kazekage_.

- Calma ai, Ino... Não é assim...

- Adeus. - saiu rapidamente, com um filme e uma pipoca no braço.

- Ô mulherzinha...

• **Alguns dados sobre Sabaku No •**

**Gaara e Yamanaka**

**Ino.**

_Ele se tornou Kazekage de Suna._

_Porém, resolveu tomar algumas_

_férias, deixando seu cargo com_

_Kankuro,seu irmão._

_Ino resolveu ajudá-lo nas férias,_

_e com muita insistência,Gaara_

_cedeu que Ino trouxesse_

_filmes para assistirem juntos._

_Ele odeia filmes românticos e não_

_é nenhum pouco romântico._

_E Ino morre de medo_

_de filmes de terror, e sonha_

_com seu príncipe encantado._

• • •

- Neji-kun! - Disse Mitsashi Tenten, entrando na sala de Godaime. Tsunade havia viajado, e deixou o Hyuuga tomando conta de algumas coisas, já que Shizune não conseguia tomar conta de tudo sozinha. E como não se consegue ver peixe sem água, é logico que Tenten se prestou a ajudar também. - Bom dia! - Tenten disse um "bom dia" tão extravagante, que parecia que havia ganhado na loto. Mas tudo isso tinha um motivo. Ela estava diferente. Pela primeira vez estava com seus cabelos soltos e com uma tiara na cabeça. Seus cabelos brilhavam e seu rosto tomou uma beleza ainda maior do que já tinha.

- Bom dia. - se o "bom dia" de Tenten tinha sido extravagante, o "bom dia" de Neji parecia mais de gente morta. Ele deu uma breve olhada para Tenten e voltou a papelada que arrumava, junto com Shizune.

- Nejiiii... Hello? - Disse Tenten, ignorando o "bom dia" xoxu e o pouco caso que ele fez para sua mudança. - Olha pra mim.

Ele olhou-a normalmente, como se ela não houvesse mudado nada, e disse:

- Tá... olhei... e daí?

- Como assim, _e daí _? Se não reparo nada não? - Tenten já tinha tirado o rosto de "bom dia" na cara.

- Reparei sim...

- Sério? - Seus olhos voltaram a brilhar.

- Percebi que você tá 20 minutos atrasada.

- Mitsashi Tenten encarou Neji com um olhar ameaçador e pronunciou, já perto da porta:

- Ah, é ? E eu percebi que tô a 3 anos igual uma palhaça! - saiu, e fechou a porta fortemente.

- Ué, oque eu fiz?

- Hyuuga... - começou Shizune – Você devia ter reparado nela... Se não viu que o cabelo dela tá solto? Ela nunca ficou com o cabelo solto.

- E era? Nossa... eu t-tava preocupado com algumas coisas aqui... Mas ela não falou nada?!

- Mulher sempre gosta de ser reparada, e principalmente quando _ele_ toca no assunto primeiro.

- Aii... Mas a gente nem tá namorando...

- Neji... Se eu não soubesse que esse seu olho enxerga muito bem, eu diria que você era cego.

• • •

- Tenten entra em casa, e encontra Ino em seu sofá, com uns lecinhos no rosto, limpando a lágrimas, em frente a TV.

- Ino ?

- Tenten... - disse Ino, após fungar e limpar o rosto. - Sabe... eu aproveitei que tenho a chave da sua casa, e vim assistir um filme aqui, porque lá em casa tá um saco, se não é a minha mãe é meu pai, e vice-versa... sabe...

- E vai me dizer que tá com o olho inchado só por assistir um filme?

- Não... é porque eu queria um cara romântico, que gostasse de fazer as coisas as que eu gosto... mas a gente não escolha quem ama... né? - só precisou terminar a frase e Ino começou a chorar feito uma criança.

- Eu sei disso... Eu queria tanto que alguém reparasse em mim... sabe... perceberia que eu tô diferente... - disse Tenten, com os olhos se enchendo de água.

- Se deixou o cabelo solto – soluçando, dizia Ino – tá bonito... já sei: Ele não percebeu. Não é?

- Foi... - Nisso, as lágrimas já começavam a descer. - a 3 anos que eu nunca mudei, mal cuidava de mim, tentando auxiliar ele em tudo que ele precisava... e quando eu realmente mudo... ele diz que eu tô 20 minutos atrasada ! - Agora era Tenten quem chorava feito criança.

- Calma, amiga... senta aqui, vem assistir o filme.

- Que filme ?

- Titanic.

• • •

- Não dá mais Shikamaru ! - disse a princesa de Suna, entrando no seu apartamento, logo em seguida aparece Shikamaru.

- Quem tem que dizer isso sou eu, Temari... - Disse Shikamaru, com o seu ar de sempre.

- Por acaso teve algum cara me olhando naquela restaurante?

- Temari, eu nem percebi a Karin, como é que você vem colocar a culpa em mim?!

- Como que alguém não percebe aquelazinha se jogando na maior cara-de-pau?

- Temari, você sabe que a Karin adora confusão, e outra, ela gosta é do Sasuke, não de mim... Eu nem percebi a Karin ali, eu tava era almoçando, que era a unica coisa que a gente tinha planejado naquele restaurante, e não o escandalo que você deu lá.

- Agora você acha que eu tô errada? Vô deixa aquela periguete fazer oque quiser?

- Tá com ciúmes?

- Eu, ciúmes? Fala sério Nara, eu lá sô de ciúme? A única coisa que eu não quero é ser vista como chifruda...

- Mas não foi isso que pareceu não. Só faltou você agarrar a Karin pelos cabelos. E ainda por cima grita comigo na frente de todo mundo... você é muito _problemática._

- Para, Shikamaru ! Pra você tudo é _problemático_, se eu faço alguma coisa, _problemático_, faço aquilo, _problemático_, que saco! - Temari aumentava cada vez mais seu tom de voz.

- Mas se eu falo é porque você é! Você é sempre muito nervosa, me xinga na frente das pessoas, briga, milagre você ainda não ter me batido! - ao contrário de Temari, mesmo um pouco exaltado, Shikamaru não mudava seu tom de voz, e muito menos sua cara de paisagem.

- E você é sempre calmo demais, preguiçoso, eu tento procurar você pra me ajudar e você tá olhando aquelas malditas nuvens, eu cansei, Nara. A gente é muito diferente. Isso nunca vai dar certo... - seu tom abaixou, e ficou um pouco melancólico. - E como fogo e água, cão e gato... Não dá.

- Oque você ta querendo dizer com isso? -

- Tô querendo dizer chega, Nara. - foi até a porta, abriu-a, e disse – Para quê gastar tempo, se a gente sabe que um não consegue conviver com a diferença do outro?

- Calma ai, não é assim também...

- É assim sim. Sai daqui Shikamaru.

- A gente já passou por brigas piores Temari... - Shikamaru agora estava assustado, e surpreso.

- É por isso mesmo. Uma hora cansa. Essa hora chegou. - deu uma leve pausa e apensa disse uma coisa para o Nara.

• **A pequena mas significativa •**

**palavra de Temari**

_Adeus._

* * *

**N/A: **Pronto. Terminei o segundo capitulo. As coisas estão feias por aqui... Mas se você acha que acabou está enganado(a). Ainda falta apresentar mais 2 probleminhas: Sakura e Hinata. TchanTchanTchanTchaaann... Oque será ? Shaushasuahsua³. Se caso vocês acharam que ficoou grande, me avisem e eu reduzo nas próximaas,ok ?

Reviews ? Estão por aqui ? Pleease ? Alguém ?


End file.
